


【雙薩大酒店】Francesco Salieri的慶生宴

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 兄弟設定，美泉宮大酒店當家雙紅牌paroFrancesco Salieri：班薩Antonio Salieri：Flo薩





	【雙薩大酒店】Francesco Salieri的慶生宴

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感就是生日會上開場的Lo跟演唱會第二幕開場的Lo  
> 你們懂的。

　　+  
　　印著酒紅花紋的西裝背心，搭配皮製緊身褲，當美泉宮的當家紅牌之一自舞台後方走出時，台下的男人們無不抽著氣、幾乎像要扭斷脖子般爭相回首一睹其風采。

　　「謝謝各位今晚的蒞臨。」  
　　沒有多餘花俏的打扮，Francesco Salieri就是天生具有成為目光焦點的能力。  
　　他從容地把玩著麥克風，順手抽起一旁沙發上其他人留下的白毛披肩搭在自己光裸的肩頭上，悠悠地對著觀眾眨眼、歌唱。

　　噢、那該死低沉磁性的嗓音。

　　緊跟在後頭走出來的Antonio也不禁臉紅，更何況那些被近距離調戲著的客人們。小Salieri無奈地輕笑，看著自家兄長如魚得水般遊走在桌椅之間，一會挑起男人的下頷獻吻、一會倚靠在男人的大腿上呢喃。Antonio知道，Francesco就是享受也善於這些，將眾人把玩於股掌間，淪為其魅力的俘虜。

　　「哥哥真是壞心眼，嗯？」  
　　Antonio今晚倒是中規中矩的黑緞西裝，他笑著流連在那些未受Francesco「臨幸」的觀眾間啜飲閒談。有鑑於今晚的慶生宴Francesco是主角，Antonio不介意淪為次要，反正夜晚漫長，他有更多更多的時間與他的手足獨處。  
　　他慢吞吞地舉著杯雞尾酒走向舞台中央的Francesco，長髮男人正甩著他的馬尾，為這撫媚的一曲作結。「生日快樂，哥哥，先搶先贏。」Antonio笑嘻嘻地說，用唇將祝福和酒釀櫻桃送入壽星口中。  
　　唾液和酒水在兩人舌尖交纏，最終盡數落至Francesco的胸前留下片片水漬。

　　台下正發出羨慕的哀號聲，Salieri兄弟瞇著眼眸發笑。  
　　「想替我擦乾淨嗎？」Francesco舔了舔舌問道，凝視著坐在最前排的觀眾，在後者脹紅著張臉忙不迭點頭後，用拇指擦了些塞入Antonio口中。

　　「抱歉啦——這得經過我弟弟同意才行呢。」

　　聞言，Antonio口齒不清地哼了一口長氣，幼稚地表達拒絕。


End file.
